76859Thomas: Catcher Some Rays (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151 Happy Summer Day
Catcher Some Rays is a summer special episode in the sequel of catch some rays, to during Loafer and his monsters in the vacation about such as Beach & Island. for Dark Oak. to a plan summertime with Leisure & Black Narcissus. Catching Some Rays * The Rangers discover the cave where Koda and his family once lived. But when Koda opens a section of the cave he was told to never enter, he accidentally unleashes an ancient evil. Something Fishy * Jason, Zack, & Trini go scubadiving. Billy's invited, but declines, as this brings up bad memories from his childhood. As a boy, he had a finger-biting experience with a fish! Since then, he's been afraid of aquatic animals. Rita exploits this fear, sending down the Toxic Goo-Fish monster. Can the Blue Ranger manage to overcome his fish phobia, and filet the fiend? Reign of the Jellyfish * Angel Grove High School is preparing to bury a time capsule in the park, to be opened in 100 years. Among the items, is a picture of the Power Rangers. Rita's furious, sending down Baboo & Squatt to steal the capsule, and put a picture of her in it instead. She also sends down the Jellyfish Warrior monster to trap our heroes in another dimension. On Fins and Needles * Jason & Tommy teach free karate classes at the Youth Center. Rita's annoyed by their friendship, and sends down the Slippery Shark monster. His boomerang-fin weapon casts a spell on the two, causing them to hate each other intensely. This nearly leads to an all out brawl in the Youth Center, organized by Bulk & Skull! Can their teammates intervene in time, and force some teammwork to help break the spell of hate between the Red and Green Rangers? An Oyster Stew * Zack seeks to impress Angela by getting her pearl earrings for her birthday. Little does he know, they're actually the evil Pearls of Stillness! By putting them on, she and all but Zack and Tommy are frozen solid. To restore them, the Black and Green Rangers must take on the Oysterizer monster. Putty on the Brain * Lord Zedd zaps a pair of special sunglasses Billy's invented. When he & Zack put them on, they're placed under a spell where they visualize their teammates as Putties! If that wasn't bad enough, the fire-breathing Saliguana monster is created. Welcome to Venus Island * A day at the beach for Tommy, Kimberly, Trini & Trini's young neighbor Hallie is interrupted by Goldar & the Putties. Goldar kidnaps the young girl, and holds her for ransom on Lord Zedd's mystical Venus Island. The Rangers must race against the clock to get to Venus Island before it vanishes. Unfortunately, Zedd has the Invenusable Flytrap monster guarding the way. The Power Stealer * The Ranger teens head yet another clean-up drive in Angel Grove Park. Lord Zedd sends down the Octophantom monster, who siphons off most of Tommy's Green Ranger powers. He also captures a couple of the Rangers, leaving only Billy & Jason to free their friends and defeat Octophantom via his only weakness: his vanity. Loafer and his Vacation Monsters Loafer.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Goo Fish.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Jellyfish.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Slippery Shark.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Oysterizer.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Salaguana.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Invenusable Flytrap.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Octophantom.jpg Category:76859Thomas Productions Category:Power Rangers Dino Super Charge Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:UK Category:Summer Episodes Category:Sequel